i'm just a tiny leaf in this big forest
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Luka memutar keran air, mencuci tangan, dan menatap ke wastafel sambil mendesah. Airnya berwarna merah. ;; luka-centric. luka/kaito.


i'm just a tiny leaf in this big forest

**(**luka-centric. luka&kaito / jatuh ke dalam jurang kehidupan **)**

**sinopsis:** Luka memutar keran air, mencuci tangan, dan menatap ke wastafel sambil mendesah. Airnya berwarna merah.**  
>warning: <strong>fail. kekerasan pada diri sendiri, sexual references (kinda), bahasa & bla-bla-bla.**  
>disclaimer: <strong>vocaloid © yamaha**  
>an: **gua baru tahu kalau ada fic kaitoluka lain di fandom ini (dan itu yang paling pertama! hiks, padahal mau bikin rekor). tapi di rated-M -_- haha, walaupun ini lumayan sebuah crap, gua suka nulis fic ini. bahkan ini fic pertama yang saya puas banget ngerjainnya.  
><strong>an2: **oh, ya, sori buat ending (lemah banget endingnya sumpah) dan judul yang tidak dikapitalisasi. asal tahu aja, menurutku, huruf-huruf yang tidak dikapitalisasi itu /cantik/ banget, sumpah.

**/ /**

Semuanya berawal dari seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan yang berhubungan seks, lalu sang perempuan hamil dan sang perempuan pun melahirkan bayinya dengan selamat tanpa rasa suka cita dari sang laki-laki.

(Sejak saat itulah ia mulai jatuh ke dalam jurang kehidupan.)

**/ /**

Luka berumur dua tahun saat ia, untuk pertama kalinya, bersembunyi di lemari bajunya. Ia sebenarnya takut dengan kegelapan dan tempat sempit karena setiap hari, Ibu menceritakannya tentang _boogieman, _setan yang selalu muncul untuk mengagetkan orang-orang. Tapi ia tetap menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, tidak ingin membiarkan suara teriakan Ayah, jeritan Ibu, suara dentingan kaca yang berjatuhan ke lantai masuk berenang ke dalam telinganya.

(Walaupun begitu, semua suara yang memekakkan telinga itu masuk melalui celah-celah di antara jarinya.)

Ia memaksa kelopak matanya untuk menutup sementara, membiarkan kegelapan menyelimutinya. Namun, ia melihat Ayah dan Ibu bertengkar seperti kucing dan tikus di belakang kelopak matanya, dan itu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang dan ia pun membuka matanya.

Ia meraba-raba lantai lemarinya, tidak mendapatkan apa-apa selain pakaian dalam bergambar Sailor Moon-nya. Ia menggigit bibirnya saat mengingat kakaknya pergi bermain ke rumah teman (oh, ia beruntung sekali tidak mendengar jeritan Ibu yang membuatnya pusing).

Luka menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding lemari, kemudian menyanyi lagu apa yang baru saja ia pelajari dari Ibu ("_Twinkle twinkle little star," _hanya itu yang ia nyanyikan). Ia menangis dan menjerit sampai suaranya habis (tapi, Ayah&Ibu tidak mendengarnya).

Ia menutup lagi kedua telinganya, berkomat-kamit pada Tuhan bahwa semua ini akan berakhir.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, tidak ada lagi suara-suara yang membuatnya pusing.

(Ia pingsan kehabisan oksigen.)

**/ /**

Luka berumur lima tahun saat ia meminta sepeda pada Ayah.

Saat itu, Ayah sedang membaca koran, lengkap dengan jas cokelat dan celana berwarna senada, serta sepatu yang sudah dipoles mengkilap. Ada secangkir kopi di sampingnya, sedang mengepulkan asap keluar dari cangkirnya. Ia menelengkan kepala saat melihat kopi itu, mempertanyakan apakah Ayah atau Kakak Luki yang membuat kopi karena, Ibu tidur di sofa dengan rambut berantakan, dari mulutnya beraroma sesuatu yang ia tidak pernah endus sebelumnya.

Tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya karena ia ingin sepeda.

Ia melihat tetangganya yang sama sepertinya―umurnya sama, tingginya sama, jenis kelaminnya sama―mempunyai sepeda yang cantik sekali. Rodanya empat, warna merah jambu seperti warna rambutnya, dan ada bel yang selalu berbunyi _kring kring _jika dimainkan. Dan itu, menurut Luka, merupakan benda terindah yang pernah ia lihat selama lima tahun ia hidup di dunia.

Jadi sekarang, ia berdiri di depan Ayah, memakai baju terbaiknya, dan meminta pada sang Ayah: "Ayah, bisakah aku punya sepeda? Yuki punya sepeda yang cantik sekali dan aku ingin punya sepeda supaya bisa bermain dengannya."

"Tidak bisa," kata Ayah singkat, matanya enggan beralih dari berita tentang perekonomian Jepang ke mata sang anak bungsu.

Itu membuat Luka sedih, tapi ia tetap berkata: "Tapi, Yah, Kak Luki sudah punya sepeda dan aku―"

"Apa kau tidak dengar perkataanku tadi? Aku bilang tidak bisa!" Ayah berteriak dan kenangan tiga tahun lalu, saat ia bersembunyi dari teriakan Ayah dan jeritan Ibu mulai berkelebat di otaknya. Ayah menggulung korannya dan memukul kepala Luka dengan koran.

"Sakit, Yah! Sakit! Sakit!" pekik Luka, melindungi kepalanya dengan tangannya, hanya untuk dipukuli lagi oleh Ayah. Kelopak matanya terbuka, melihat Ayah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi monster-monster jahat yang selalu menyakiti sang Putri di dongeng-dongeng yang biasa diceritakan oleh Ibu (siapa namanya, Hulk?).

Ayah berhenti melukainya saat ia mengangkat dagunya dan melihat jam dinding secara sekilas, menggerutu kesal. "Aku bisa terlambat," katanya sambil mengambil tas kantornya, melempar korannya―yang sudah kusut karena tangannya sendiri―ke kursi, meninggalkan kopinya yang sudah dingin. Luka mendengar ia berkata "Dasar anak brengsek," sebelum membanting pintu rumah dengan keras.

Luka mengusap air matanya dengan lengannya, kemudian mengatur napasnya, lalu berjalan ke arah Ibu, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh lemah Ibu. "Ibu, Ibu, antar aku ke sekolah."

Ibu mengerang dan mengerjapkan mata berulang kali. "Mana ayahmu?"tanyanya dengan suara lemah. Bebauan yang tidak begitu familier masuk ke dalam paru-paru Luka.

Luka menggeleng. "Ayah sudah pergi. Dia lupa mengantarku. Kak Luki juga sudah pergi sebelum Ayah pergi―ada latihan katanya." (Kenapa Kak Luki selalu beruntung?)

Ibu mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat jam dinding, kemudian ia menggumam, "Kau tidak usah sekolah hari ini; sudah jam sembilan lebih." Lalu ia membalikkan badannya.

Luka pun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memeluk boneka Barbie dan Hello Kitty dan membiarkan rambut pirang Barbie basah dengan airmatanya sementara Ibu tetap tidur di sofa.

(Saat ia berbaring di tempat tidur, ditemani dengan Barbie dan Hello Kitty, ia menggumam, "Ayah brengsek," tanpa mengetahui apa maksud dari kata itu.)

**/ /**

Luka berumur delapan tahun saat Ayah memberinya hadiah ulang tahun untuk pertama kalinya.

Seperti biasanya, ulang tahunnya tidak dirayakan dengan balon-balon dan kertas-kertas warna-warni dan kue dengan krim dan ceri di atasnya; ulang tahunnya hanya dirayakan dengan kue muffin kecil dengan lilin putih di atasnya, Ayah dan Kak Luka tidak menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya.

Itulah sebabnya ia lebih menyukai Ibu daripada Ayah. Walaupun Ibu suka bangun siang dan berbau aneh, Ibu selalu membelikannya kue muffin _blueberry_ dengan butiran-butiran cokelat di atasnya, menyanyikan lagu "Selamat ulang tahun" bersamanya, bertepuk tangan saat Luka meniup api dari lilin, dan mencium pipi Luka dengan senyum lebar.

Kalau Ayah tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahun Luka, bahkan ia tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Ayah bangun sebelum Luka bangun dan Ayah tidur setelah Luka tidur. (Kenapa Ayah selalu bekerja lembur, sih?)

Kalau Kak Luki mencium pipinya saat ia ulang tahun dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya (tapi tidak ada kilauan yang menyilaukan di matanya), jadi ia tidak mempermasalahkan apakah Kak Luki tidak berniat untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. (Ia 'kan anak yang beruntung, selalu pergi saat adiknya mendapatkan penderitaan.)

Tapi kali ini, tepat saat ia berumur delapan tahun, Ayah datang jam delapan malam dengan sebuah kantung plastik di dalam genggaman tangannya.

Ibu dan Luka sedang membereskan meja saat Ayah datang. Ibu berkata, "Sayang, hari ini ulang tahun Luka, jadi berikan dia hadiah ulang tahun."

Ayah terlihat bingung, tentu saja. Luka bisa menebak pikiran Ayah saat itu: _Apa? Ulang tahun si anak brengsek itu? Astaga, apa yang harus kuberikan saat ini?_ Ayah langsung mengambil sesuatu dari kantung plastiknya dan memberikannya pada Luka. Ia langsung pergi tanpa ciuman di kening atau ucapan selamat ulang tahun atau sebuah senyum.

Tapi Luka memeluk hadiahnya dengan senang hati, jantungnya melompat dan itu merupakan hari terbaiknya karena Ayah telah memberikannya hadiah ulang tahun.

Ia duduk di sofa dan mengayunkan kedua kakinya, matanya sebiru langit saat melihat hadiahnya dengan saksama. Warnanya hitam sehitam lubang hitam dan perak seperti garis awan. Sebuah gunting.

Ia melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dengan langkah seringan sentuhan laba-laba, kemudian membuka bungkusan hadiahnya―bening, tidak ada polkadot dan pita merah―kemudian memegang guntingnya (oh, lihat! mereka cocok seperti _puzzle_!).

(Samar-samar terdengar suara jeritan Ibu. "Kenapa kau memberinya gunting? Itu berbahaya!")

Ia langsung bermimpi kalau ia berjalan di atas awan kemudian jatuh, melayang di udara dan―mimpinya berakhir saat Kak Luki berteriak bahwa ia terlambat kalau Luka tidak bangun sekarang juga.

**/ /**

Luka berumur sepuluh tahun saat ia pergi dari rumah bersama Ibu, dua koper, satu ransel bergambar Hamtaro, dan satu tas jinjing bermerek Gucci palsu, tepat sehari setelah (haruskah ia bilang mantan?) Ayah dan Ibu resmi bercerai.

Kak Luki, tentu saja, ikut bersama Ayah berbau seperti sabun lavender dan rapi dan orang terpelajar; dan Luka, tentu saja, ikut bersama Ibu yang kehidupannya kacau seperti orang jalanan (tapi, selamat datang, kalian sudah menjadi salah satu dari orang jalanan).

Ibu berhasil menyewa satu apartemen kecil di pinggir kota dengan uangnya. Ibu tersenyum ke arahnya saat ia berkata, "Kita tidak akan menjadi tunawisma, Sayang."

Ibu memutar kunci dan membuka pintu apartemen mereka yang begitu kecil. Hanya ada dua kamar dan satu kamar mandi dan dapur bergabung dengan ruang tamu. Luka mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat _rumah _barunya itu. Kecil. Hampa. Monoton. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidur beralaskan kardus makanan (lihat bahannya dan bersiap-siaplah terhadap protes-protes cacing di dalam perutmu!) dan menatap cahaya kota dari bawah (cahaya itu seakan-akan mengatakan: "Tunduk padaku!").

Luka dan Ibu masuk ke dalam apartemen, menaruh tas mereka di lantai dan bergegas membersihkan apartemen mereka dari debu dan kotoran dengan sapu yang gagangnya sudah patah. Luka membersihkan apartemennya dengan senang hati, karena ia suka bersih-bersih bersama ibunya. Entah kenapa itu membuatnya lebih dekat dengan Ibu dan tidak ada lagi yang lebih baik dari itu selain hadiah pertama (dan terakhir) dari sang Ayah.

Ibu menyuruh Luka masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Luka langsung menempelkan poster-poster _anime _dan acara televisi yang ia suka (_The Ring, The Grudge, _apa lagi, ya?) di dinding. Ia bertepuk tangan saat dindingnya (yang sebelumnya penuh dengan sarang laba-laba dan debu dan putih suci seperti surga) sudah dihiasi dengan poster warna-warni. Kemudian ia menata meja belajarnya yang begitu kecil dengan buku-buku dan peralatan sekolah. (Ia membuat sebuah kota imajinasi di meja belajarnya! Yay!)

Kemudian ia mengambil boneka Barbie dan gunting kesayangannya, mulai menggunting rambut pirang Barbie sambil menyanyi, "Siapa yang selalu beruntung? Barbie. Siapa yang selalu bahagia? Barbie. Siapa yang selalu mendapatkan akhir bahagia? Barbie. Siapa yang seorang wanita jalang? Barbie."

Dari umur enam tahun, Luka sudah belajar hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak dipelajari oleh anak-anak seusianya. Ia tahu bagaimana caranya berbohong. Ia tahu kata-kata apa saja yang termasuk kata kotor. Ia tahu bagaimana caranya menahan airmatanya agar tidak menangis. Jangan salahkan ia kalau ia menjadi seperti seorang jalang karena ia menyayangi ibunya.

**/ /**

Luka berumur sebelas tahun saat Ibu dan pacar kelima belasnya datang ke rumah.

Luka sedang menulis naskah drama saat itu, gunting ada di sampingnya. Ibu masuk bersama pria botak dan berkacamata tebal, bau sake tercium dari mulut mereka berdua. Ibu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luka kemudian masuk ke kamarnya bersama pria botak itu, terdengar suara erangan di dalamnya.

Luka mendesah sambil memasang _earphone _di telinganya. Ia mengikuti sang penyanyi karena _earphone _tidak cukup untuk menghilangkah suara erangan Ibu di dalam kamar.

Luka langsung berharap Ayah dan Ibu kembali lagi menjadi Ayah&Ibu.

**/ /**

Luka berumur sebelas tahun dan enam bulan saat ia menyerahkan naskah dramanya pada gurunya.

Ia memakai gaun terbaiknya―warnanya hitam dengan pita merah jambu di belakangnya―saat Ibu Guru membaca naskah drama yang ia buat selama enam bulan dengan saksama, tidak sekalipun berhenti untuk melirik jam (Ibu Guru sudah membaca naskahnya selama lima belas menit!).

Luka menggosokkan kakinya ke lantai, menggigit bibirnya, tangannya gemetar tak karuan. Ia menunggu dan menunggu dan menunggu, sampai Ibu Guru meletakkan naskah drama setebal lima puluh halaman, alisnya bertaut di balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Megurine, kenapa naskahmu seperti itu?" tanya Ibu Guru, mendorong masuk kacamatanya agar menempel di batang hidung, hanya untuk memperlihatkan kekecewaan dan amarah berkilat di matanya.

Luka mundur selangkah, tangannya masih gemetar. "K-karena aku s-suka hal seperti itu. J-jadi, apa yang salah?"

"Apa yang salah katamu? Ini kesalahan besar!" pekik Ibu Guru, memukul meja sampai kopi melompat keluar dari cangkir, mengotori naskah drama Luka. "Maksudku, Putri Ai―yang merupakan tokoh utama dan seorang protagonis―menggunting bunga dengan perasaan senang hati, kemudian mati bunuh diri dengan cara melompat ke dalam sumur sedalam sepuluh meter? Omong kosong," cetusnya, api membara di matanya, membuat Luka gemetar hebat. "Dan darimana kau belajar kata 'brengsek' dan 'wanita jalang', Megurine? Dari orang tuamu?"

Luka menggigit bibirnya, mengambil lagi satu langkah ke belakang. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa kelima belas pacar Ibu selalu menyebut Ibu dengan sebutan wanita jalang, dan ia selalu mendengarnya selama setahun terakhir, terulang di otaknya seperti kaset rusak. Tapi ia tidak mengatakannya karena ia sayang Ibu, yang sudah bekerja menjadi seorang pelacur demi melanjutkan kehidupan Luka. Jadi ia menggeleng sambil berkata: "Aku yang mempelajarinya sendiri."

"Pergi ke ruang konselor sekarang juga, Megurine."

Luka mengangguk dan berjalan ke ruang konselor, hanya untuk diceramahi tentang arti dari kata-kata yang mereka anggap kotor itu selama satu jam dan sebuah surat teguran untuk Ibu.

Luka menggunting surat itu saat Ibu pergi ke bar, meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah, dan membuangnya keluar jendela, melihat serpihan-serpihan kertas itu jatuh di antara cahaya warna-warni kota.

Ada sekeping salju di antara ribuan matahari.

**/ /**

Luka berumur tiga belas tahun saat cahaya merah&biru dan suara sirene polisi berbunyi, bercampur dan membuatnya pusing sampai ia tidak bisa berdiri.

Tiga orang berseragam hitam dan kuning dengan sarung tangan putih masuk ke kamar Ibu, melihat Ibu menggantungkan dirinya di kamar, matanya melotot (dan sialnya, tidak ada kilauan sama sekali), mulutnya melengkung ke bawah, tali tambang melilit lehernya. Ada nota berwarna putih dan dinodai oleh tinta hitam.

Tertulis:  
><em>seharusnya aku tidak melahirkanmu, anak brengsek<em>. _aku lelah mengurusi semua urusan sialanmu._

Luka langsung tahu bahwa selama ini, Ibu yang selama ini penuh kasih sayang walaupun bau wiski dan sake dan pacar-pacarnya berbaur dan tercium dari tubuhnya, tidak menyayangi_nya _sama sekali. Hati Luka langsung jatuh menjadi debu peri dan terbawa oleh angin.

(Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kasih sayang.)

.

Luka menatap dirinya yang terperangkap di dalam cermin.

Mata _azure_-nya bertanya: _siapa kau?  
><em>Mata _azure_-nya menjawab: _kau hanyalah anak yang tidak diinginkan oleh siapapun._

Luka memukul cermin itu, membiarkan bayangannya jatuh runtuh ke tanah, hancur berkeping-keping. Luka memutar keran air, mencuci tangan, dan menatap ke wastafel sambil mendesah.

Airnya berwarna merah.

(_tik, tes, tik, tes, tik, tes._)

**/ /**

Ayahnya tidak ingin lagi Luka masuk ke dalam kehidupannya (karena Lukalah yang menyebabkan Ayah berpisah dengan Ibu), jadi orang-orang Dinas Sosial terpaksa mencarikannya orang tua baru yang mau menampungnya.

Ia mendapatkan keluarga baru saat ia berumur tiga belas tahun dan delapan bulan saat satu keluarga ingin menampungnya karena anak mereka kuliah di Australia dan mereka kesepian. Mereka baik sebenarnya, hanya saja Luka selalu menggurat pergelangan tangannya dengan silet, meninggalkan jejak darah di lantai kamar mandi mereka (yang berkilau seperti mutiara) dan membuat sang istri pingsan karena ia memiliki fobia terhadap darah. Kemudian, ia diusir dari keluarga asuh pertamanya setelah tinggal selama dua minggu di sana, menumpang makan dan mandi.

Ia mendapatkan keluarga baru lagi saat ia berumur empat belas tahun dan dua bulan. Sang suami berkepala botak dan sang istri mempunyai belahan dada dan dia tidak bisa menolong tapi kembali mengingat Ibu dan pacar kelima belas (dan terakhir) Ibu. Ia langsung menjerit seperti orang gila dan memecahkan semua guci koleksi sang istri, membuat sang istri pingsan karena ia kehilangan satu juta yen. Luka langsung diusir setelah setengah jam bersemayam di rumah mereka.

Kemudian Dinas Sosial berusaha untuk mencari keluarga yang _tepat _untuk Luka. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima rumah ia tempati. Dua, empat, enam, delapan, sepuluh wajah yang pernah ia lihat. Dua, empat, enam, delapan, sepuluh nama yang pernah ia dengar. Tapi hanya ada satu alasan kenapa ia ada di sana: untuk mendapatkan pengawasan. Tapi ia selalu berbuat kesalahan yang ia tidak pernah maksudkan (karena tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat Ayah&Ibu&Luki dan semua kilauan tentang keluarga yang pernah ia harapkan). Ia pernah tinggal di rumah seseorang selama setengah tahun dan ia juga pernah tinggal di rumah seseorang selama lima belas menit. Ia tetap melakukan kesalahan dan pada akhirnya ia diusir dan orang Dinas Sosial yang kewalahan karena kelakuan Luka.

Luka berumur enam belas tahun saat Dinas Sosial menyerah dan membiarkan Luka hidup sebatang kara di lautan manusia ini.

(Pada akhirnya, matanya mengatakan kebenaran.  
><em>kau hanyalah anak yang tidak diinginkan oleh siapapun.<em>)

**/ /**

Luka berumur enam belas tahun dan lima bulan saat ia mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam (walaupun ia masih meninggalkan sedikit warna rambut aslinya, sehingga menjadi sebuah corengan merah jambu yang cantik) dan sudah berhasil menyewa apartemen kecil (lebih kecil daripada apartemen yang ia tempati bersama Ibu sebelumnya) dengan keringatnya sendiri.

Ia bekerja di suatu kafe bernama Kafe Bonheur. Kafenya nyaman walaupun didominasi dengan lukisan warna-warni yang terlihat kontras dengan furnitur-furnitur kayu di seluruh penjuru kafe. Rekan-rekan kerjanya baik. Kemudian manajer kafenya aneh, suka melontarkan lelucon tentang celana dalam sang badut, dan meskipun leluconnya tidak lucu, Luka tetap tertawa. Ia menyukai kafe ini dan suasana kafe ini sesuai dengan namanya:_ Bonheur, _kebahagiaan.

Kafe ini membahagiakan―  
>sampai ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang seharusnya ia tidak temui saat ini.<p>

Senin merupakan hari terburuk dari seluruh hari. Dan itu benar, karena Luka mendapatkan kesialannya pada hari Senin.

Rika memintanya untuk melayani dua orang yang baru saja datang karena ia sibuk membereskan bahan-bahan makanan yang akan disiapkan koki untuk pelanggan. Luka menerimanya dengan senang hati karena ia ingin mendapatkan tip. Jadi ia berjalan ke meja tempat "pelanggan" baru dan mengambil buku nota dan pulpen. "Halo. Namaku Luka, dan aku akan melayani anda hari ini. Jadi kalian mau pesan―"

"Luka?"

Namanya disebut dan sekonyong-konyong seluruh bagian tubuhnya menegang. Suara familier itu berenang melalui telinganya, berdansa di otaknya, meledakkan otaknya, dan tiba-tiba ia menjadi seseorang yang penuh dengan penderitaan karena sekarang, anak penuh dengan keberuntungan ada di depannya, menatapnya dengan wajah membelalak dan kebingungan berkilat di matanya. Sementara itu, temannya, berambut biru, menganga.

Luka menggumam "oh, _shit_," dengan fasih (bagaimanapun juga, ia suka dengan pelajaran bahasa Inggris meskipun sekarang ia telah berhenti sekolah). Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia bukanlah Luka yang dimaksudkan oleh orang itu karena rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan corengan merah jambu. Namun kata-kata "Hei, Kak. Lama tak jumpa," yang meninggalkan bibirnya.

Luki mengerjapkan matanya. "Yap. Lama tak jumpa." Ia mengatakan itu sama canggungnya dengan Luka. Jari-jarinya mengetuk meja dengan teratur. "Kau baik-baik saja rupanya. Ayah bilang kalau kau―"

"Mati bersama Ibu secara tragis di apartemen di pinggir kota, dikelilingi oleh botol-botol wiski dan sake. Ya aku tahu itu; orang-orang dari Dinas Sosial memberitahuku," tukas Luka jengkel, tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Diam. Lama.

"Jadi kau tinggal sama siapa sekarang?" tanya Luki, wajahnya begitu penasaran.

Luka mendengus. "Aku tinggal sendirian. Oh tunggu, lupakan yang tadi. Aku tinggal bersama gunting dari Ayah." Luki memberinya kerutan dahi. "Kenapa kau mengerut begitu? Cepat bilang apa pesanan kalian. Aku lelah berdiri di sini dan pura-pura tersenyum."

"Aku teh saja," gumam Luki. Ia menoleh ke arah temannya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Teman Luki yang dilupakan menjawab, "Sama."

Luka menulis pesanan mereka. "Baiklah. Tunggu lima menit lagi, terima kasih," katanya. "Dan berikan salamku pada Ayah."

Kemudian ia berjalan ke dapur, merobek selembar nota dan memberikannya pada Takeshi, sang koki.

"Teh asin?" tanya Takeshi, mengangkat alis seraya membaca nota yang diberikan Luka.

"Shhh, ganti saja gula dengan garam," kata Luka.

.

Dan malamnya, ia dimarahi sang manajer karena membuat kakaknya sendiri menelan teh yang sudah dicampur dengan garam. Namun ia menyeringai puas.

.

Pulang dari Bonheur, ia mencuci tangannya. Airnya berwarna merah.

(_tik, tes, tik, tes, tik, tes._)

**/ /**

Luka sedang belanja di toko dua puluh empat jam saat kedua jarum jam berhenti tepat di jam dua belas.

Luka menyerahkan beberapa bungkus styrofoam mi instan dan telur dan bir kaleng kepada kasir. Sang kasir menerimanya dengan mulut lebar, mengantuk. Luka melihat ke arah jam dinding kemudian menunduk sambil menggumam: "Selamat ulang tahun ketujuh belas, Luka. Semoga kau beruntung saat ini."

Ia membeli kartu ulang tahun dan membawa pulang semua belanjaannya.

Luka menyalakan lampu, setengah berharap Ibu masih hidup dan Ibu tersenyum ke arahnya dengan muffin dan lilin putih di atasnya, mengucapkan _selamat ulang tahun, Sayang_, dan mengecup dahinya seperti dulu. Namun ia mengingat nota kuning yang ditinggalkan Ibu (dan ia sudah mengguntingnya dan menerbangkannya ke langit bersama abu Ibu) dan memutuskan untuk tidak perlu berkhayal lagi; ia sudah bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan ia sudah terbiasa sendiri selama empat tahun, jadi tidak apa-apa bila ia merayakan hari ulang tahunnya sendirian.

Ia duduk di sofa kecil berwarna hitam, mengambil kartu ulang tahun yang penuh dengan gambar balon dan topi ulang tahun dan kertas warna-warni, lalu mengeluarkan gunting hadiah Ayah dari laci. Kemudian, ia menggunting kartu ulang tahun itu sampai menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil, membawanya ke balkon dan melemparnya. Ia memandangi serpihan-serpihan kecil itu pergi diculik oleh angin musim gugur, menggumamkan kata-kata iri.

Ia ingin dibawa angin musim gugur agar ia dapat lari dari kenyataan bahwa ia sendirian dan tak akan ada orang yang menginginkannya. (Tunggu dulu, bukannya kau bilang bahwa tidak apa-apa jika kausendirian di dunia ini?).

Melempar jaket hitamnya ke lantai, Luka berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia mencuci mukanya dan mengelap mukanya, kemudian menatap cermin.

Di sana ada seorang gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun, rambutnya sebahu berwarna hitam dengan corengan merah jambu, manik mata _azure _membuka dan menutup layaknya bunga yang mekar dan layu, wajah pucat pasi, badannya terlihat kurus dengan tanktop putih itu.

Luka menatap pergelangan tangannya; banyak luka guratan di situ. Jari-jarinya berlari di antara rerumputan hitam dan merah jambu saat ia mendesah. Kemudian ia mengambil silet dan mulai menggurat pergelangan tangannya lagi dan lagi, membiarkan tetesan darah menetes jatuh ke wastafel. Ia mengerang lega; ia selalu merasa sehat dan lega saat ia melukai dirinya sendiri (ia perlu dari kenyataan). Silet itu ia taruh lagi di tempatnya dan kemudian ia mencuci tangannya, menatap air berubah menjadi merah (_tik, tes, tik, tes, tik, tes_).

Luka berjalan keluar dan menonton acara tengah malam kemudian tertidur sampai jam satu siang.

(Ia menghabiskan hari ulang tahun ketujuh belasnya di rumah, tidak ada seorangpun muncul di depan pintunya membawakan hadiah. _Happy sweet seventeen, _Luka_._)

**/ /**

Luka berumur tujuh belas dan dua puluh hari saat seseorang menabraknya setelah membeli tiga _manga_, satu novel, kaset DVD Avatar: The Last Airbender _season _tiga dan kaset _anime _Ghost Hunt.

Semua belanjaannya jatuh dan Luka menggerutu kesal karena harganya mahal dan ia sudah menabung enam bulan untuk membeli semua itu. Orang yang menabraknya membungkuk dan mengumpulkan semua barang Luka, kemudian ia bangkit dan menyerahkan barang-barang kepada pemiliknya.

"Oke, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menabrakmu dan―Tunggu. Kau adiknya Luki, 'kan?"

Badan Luka langsung menegang saat mendengar nama kakaknya disebut. Ya Tuhan, siapa lagi? Luka―yang dari tadi menggerutu kesal pada sepatu butnya dan tidak memerhatikan wajah orang yang menabraknya―memandang wajah lelaki yang menabraknya; rambut biru dan mata safir menempel di kepalanya. Luka mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

"Dan kau siapa?" tanya Luka, tidak berhasil mengingat wajah yang tampak familier ini.

"Kaito Shion, teman Luki."

Dan momen saat ia menemui kakaknya di Kafe Bonheur mulai berkelebat di otaknya, terputar lagi dan lagi sampai ia menyadari kalau Luki membawa temannya. Luka menggumam, _oh _seraya menginjak kaki Kaito keras. Kaito langsung meringis kesakitan.

"Aku memang adiknya Luki Megurine," kata Luka. "Tapi sekarang, aku tidak lagi mempunyai nama marga."

Luka langsung berjalan pergi, tidak mempedulikan umpatan sopan dari orang bernama Kaito itu.

(Tapi, ia tidak bisa menolong tapi berpikir bahwa semua ini begitu klise.)

**/ /**

Luka berumur tujuh belas dan dua puluh satu hari saat seseorang memencet bel pintunya.

Luka―yang belum mandi dan tidak berniat untuk merapikan rambutnya―mengerang dan membuka pintu, hanya untuk menemukan rahang bawahnya telah menyentuh lantai karena Kaito ada di hadapannya, bersama koper dan tiga-empat kardus (dan, oh, rahang Kaito juga ada di lantai).

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Luka, alisnya bertaut.

Kaito melipat tangan di depan dadanya, alisnya juga ikut bertaut. Mungkin masih marah dengan Luka karena telah menginjaknya dengan sol sepatu yang begitu tebal. "Ini apartemenku. Dan apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

Luka mengerjapkan mata. "Asal tahu saja, aku sudah di sini dari umurku enam belas tahun, jadi tolong jangan berbohong padaku dan kau hanya ingin mengerjaiku."

"Aku tidak berbohong!" teriak Kaito, disambut oleh dengusan Luka.

Mereka bertengkar dan berteriak sampai tidak ada lagi suplai napas di dalam paru-paru mereka. Setelah mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas lalu berteriak lagi dan semua terjadi seperti lingkaran―  
>sampai Yamamoto-<em>san, <em>pemilik gedung apartemen datang mengkomplain bahwa teriakan mereka begitu keras sampai terdengar di lantai satu.

Kaito berbicara pada Yamamoto-_san_ bahwa ia sudah menyewa apartemen (milik Luka) dengan harga dua puluh ribu yen per bulan dari tiga hari yang lalu. Yamamoto-_san _tampak kebingungan karena ia selalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luka ke Kaito ke Luka ke Kaito dan menepuk dahinya.

"Maaf, Nak. Aku kira Luka-_chan _ sudah ingin keluar dari apartemen ini," kata Yamamoto-_san_, memberi tatapan tajam pada Luka. "Habisnya, Luka-_chan _memberiku catatan tidak jelas, sih. Maaf, ya."

Kaito mendesah kecewa seraya Luka menjulurkan lidah. "Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta kompensasi dan pergi dari sini."

"Oh, tidak bisa," teriak Yamamoto-_san _sebelum Kaito pergi dengan koper dan tiga kardusnya. "Aku sudah mengambil uangmu dan otomatis, uangmu menjadi uang_ku. _Itu berarti, kau tidak akan mengambil uangmu dan tetap tinggal di sini."

Kaito mengedipkan mata. "Tapi, kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya? Katamu di sini sudah penuh dan―" ia berhenti berkata-kata. Luka dan Yamamoto-san menatapnya. Kaito melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan wajah muram. "Jangan bilang aku harus tinggal bersamanya."

Yamamoto-_san _bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, senyum ceria menempel di wajahnya, dan itu membuat Luka mengerang.

"Oh, _please. _Yamamoto-_san, _aku tidak ingin serumah dengannya." Luka menggeram. "Di sini hanya ada satu kamar dan kau tahu itu."

"Kalian tidur seranjang saja," tukas Yamamoto-_san _dengan ceria.

"Tapi kita 'kan berbeda! Dia laki-laki dan aku perempuan. Kau tahu 'kan apa yang biasanya terjadi kalau laki-laki dan perempuan itu tidur seranjang?" kata Luka dengan wajah horor.

Yamamoto-_san _mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak akan ada yang terjadi selama kalian bisa mengendalikan diri kalian sendiri. Kalian 'kan sudah besar."

"Tapi―" kata-kata Kaito langsung berhenti saat Yamamoto-_san _berjalan pergi dari mereka.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Anak-anak! Nikmati waktu kalian!" dan Yamamoto-_san _pun menghilang.

Kaito dan Luka memandangi satu sama lain, mengerjapkan mata berulang-ulang kali sebelum Luka menggaruk rambutnya dengan tangan dan mendesah frustasi. "Cepat masuk atau dua puluh ribu yen-mu itu sia-sia."

Kaito tidak perlu diberitahu lagi. Kaki dan kopernya berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu saat Kaito berbisik di telinga Luka, "Aku baru sadar kau memotong rambutmu. Sayang sekali."

Luka hanya bisa membeku di tempat karena sungguh, ia hanya melihatnya satu kali, setahun yang lalu, di kafe yang tidak dikenal oleh masyarakat.

.

"Oke, kita tidur seranjang―karena aku orang baik yang tidak tega melihat orang tidur di lantai, demi apapun. Tapi, kita tidak akan berhadapan, hanya punggung ke punggung, '_kay_?" Luka menginstruksi saat jarum jam menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam, waktu tidur untuk Kaito yang kuliah di Universitas Tokyo.

Kaito mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah. Yang pasti kau tidur dengan piama―aku sering melihat perempuan-perempuan tidur hanya dengan pakaian dalamnya," gumamnya muram.

Luka tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Kaito. Ia tampaknya bukan laki-laki yang mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan, dan itu menyenangkan karena, ia memang _suka _tidur dengan pakaian dalamnya. (Di bawah sinar rembulan, ia dapat melihat guratan-guratan di pergelangan tangannya, menantinya untuk menggores & menusuk & melukainya lagi.)

"Oke, sepakat," katanya sambil berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu untuk menonton acara tengah malam seraya Kaito memanjat tempat tidur dan tidur.

.

Luka baru menaiki tempat tidur saat jarum jam hinggap tepat di angka dua belas, tepat saat acara favoritnya habis dan digantikan oleh permainan bola yang tidak berguna untuk hiburannya. Biasanya, saat ia tidur, ia menghadap ke dinding, matanya menatap dinding putih yang membosankan dengan tatapan malas dan lelah dan itu membuatnya cepat tertidur. Namun sekarang, ada punggung Kaito, dan ia menyuruh Kaito dan dirinya agar tidur punggung ke punggung, tidak menghadap satu sama lain. Jadi, ia membalikkan badannya, menatap dinding putih yang membosankan yang terasa jauh di hadapannya. Dan kemudian, ia tertidur pulas. (Punggung mereka bersentuhan.)

**/ /**

(Ssshhh, sebuah rahasia: Luka senang ada Kaito di sini, di sampingnya, karena ia sudah _sendirian _sejak Ibu tidak ingin lagi menatapnya.)

**/ /**

Luka berumur tujuh belas dan tiga bulan saat Kaito tidak tidur tepat jam sepuluh.

Luka sedang berada di kamar mandi saat itu, melakukan kegiatannya yang begitu _menyenangkan _tepat jam dua malam_. _(_tik, tes, tik, tes, tik, tes._) Darah menetes jatuh seperti hujan gerimis dengan wastafel sebagai dunianya (tapi kenapa dunia itu begitu suci dengan warna putih seputih mutiara?). Luka mengeluarkan suara erangan setiap kali ia menggores silat di pergelangan tangannya (rasanya sangatsangat**sangat **menyenangkan, sampai mungkin kalian perlu mencoba untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti ini).

Ia menggores pergelangan tangannya untuk kesepuluh kalinya sampai pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Luka melenguh kaget, dengan cepat menyingkirkan siletnya, kemudian melambai. "Um, hei, Kaito. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau belum tidur."

Kaito―yang dari tadi mengucek-ucek matanya dan menguap lebar―langsung menajamkan pandangannya; ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah di nada suara Luka: kegugupan. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," katanya dengan nada muram. "Kau sedang apa di si―" Ia menghentikan kata-katanya, matanya melebar.

Luka menelengkan kepala (pura-pura, pura-pura. bersikaplah seperti anak polos, Luka). "Ada apa, Kaito?"

"Celanamu," gumamnya, "warnanya merah."

Luka menunduk, mendapati ada corak "merah" di celana putihnya. "Oh, _shit_," gumam Luka, mengangkat tangannya yang berdarah dan mengutuknya.

Kaito melihat sesuatu berkilau di bawah sinar lampu kamar mandi yang begitu redup, berjalan dan mendapati silet merupakan benda yang ia lihat tadi. Ia mengambil silet itu, memperlihatkannya pada Luka, alisnya bertaut. "Apa ada lagi benda seperti ini di sini?" tanyanya (dan Luka tidak bisa―dan tidak ingin―melihat wajah serius, demi apapun).

Luka hanya mengangguk. Kaito lansung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengumpulkan semua benda-benda tajam di seluruh sudut apartemen sambil berteriak, _di mana? di mana? DI MANA? _dan Luka membalas teriakannya, _jangan ambil! semua itu adalah barang berhargaku! janganjangan__**JANGAN**__!_ dan Kaito sudah menemukan semua benda tajam termasuk gunting hitam yang begitu indah dan ia membuangnya keluar dari apartemennya dan Luka menangismenangismenangis sambil berteriak, _Sialan kau, Kaito Shion! Aku harap kau membusuk di neraka!_

Kaito berkata bahwa semua ini untuk kebaikannya dan untuk keluarganya.  
>Luka berkata dengan sarkastik bahwa ia sudah membuang satu-satunya hadiah dari ayahnya.<br>Kaito menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut dan horor dan berkata, _aku minta maaf_.  
>Luka menggeleng dan memberinya jari tengah dan mengunci pintu dan membiarkan airmata mengalir menuruni pipinya.<br>Kaito berteriak lagi, meminta maaf lagi.  
>Luka menjawab, <em>tidak usah minta maaf karena, <em>shit_, kau. sudah. membuangnya!  
><em>Kaito mengetuk pintu berulang-ulang kali.  
>Luka tidak menjawab.<p>

(Darahnya berhenti mengalir, tepat saat bau sabun lavender Ayah menghilang dari paru-parunya.)

**/ /**

Luka mengepak semua bajunya dan benda-benda tajam yang ia beli secara rahasia ke dalam kopernya. Kopernya berwarna merah darah (dan itu mengingatkannya dengan kejadian sialan itu) dan ia menariknya keluar tepat saat Kaito pulang dari Universitas Tokyo.

Kaito menganga melihat Luka dengan koper di tangannya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Pergi," jawab Luka dengan singkat. Ia mengambil tangan Kaito, membuka jari-jarinya satu per satu, menaruh kunci apartemen di telapak tangannya. "Selamat. Apartemen ini milikmu."

Luka berumur tujuh belas tahun dan tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari saat ia pergi dari Tokyo.

**/ /**

Ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk pergi menjelajah dunia. Ia sudah pergi ke Inggris, Italia, Jerman, Amerika Serikat, Cina, Thailand, Pulau Karibia, Korea Selatan dan tiga negara lagi yang ia sudah lupa namanya. Setiap kali ia singgah di suatu negara, ia mengirim kartu pos ke apartemen Kaito, semuanya kosong (karena ia sudah lupa bagaimana caranya mengekspresikan emosinya ke dalam tulisan). Luka bingung kenapa ia memutuskan untuk mengiriminya kartu pos (sebenarnya _tidak_, ia berbohong), namun ia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Lalu ia mengeluarkan kamera lomo-nya dan mengambil foto lagi.

**/ /**

Luka berada di Yunani saat ia merayakan ulang tahunnya kedelapan belas di depan Parthenon. Ia mengirim kartu pos pada Kaito bertuliskan: _hei, maniak es krim. lain kali, jika aku pulang, belikan aku muffin hari ini._

(Kaito menerimanya dengan perasaan senang karena Luka memberi kepastian bahwa mungkin, ia akan pulang.)

(_Mungkin._)

**/ /**

Ada silet di hadapannya, menggodanya, menghasutnya supaya Luka menggunakannya untuk menggores lagi pergelangan tangannya seperti dulu yang sering ia lakukan. Luka menatap silet itu dengan pandangan dalam sebelum membuangnya keluar jendela hotel murahan di Hong Kong. Kemudian ia menggambari pergelangan tangannya dengan bunga, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan melukai dirinya lagi atau bunga di pergelangan tangannya akan mati.

Luka mengambil dompetnya, mengecek sudah berapa banyak uang yang ia habiskan. Ia menghela napas frustasi, kemudian mengepak barangnya.

Luka berumur delapan belas tahun dan tiga ratus enam puluh empat hari saat ia memesan tiket pulang ke Tokyo.

("Pulang, pulang.")

**/ /**

Dan yang ia maksudkan dengan pulang adalah ia benar-benar _pulang_ ke apartemennya (ke apartemen Kaito).

Entah kenapa, tapi ia senang berada di sana (karena, mungkin, tidak akan ada lagi orang yang mau menampungnya kecuali si bodoh Kaito Shion).

Luka mengetuk pintu. Kaito membuka pintu. Dan mereka menatap satu sama lain selama lima menit tanpa melakukan apa-apa (bohong; mereka menghirup aroma masing-masing selama lima menit. Sshh.)

"Hei," sapa Luka.

Daripada mengucapkan "hei", Kaito malah membalasnya dengan ucapan: "Selamat datang!" dengan senyum konyolnya (dan Luka merasa ingin menangis karena seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah mendengar seseorang mengucapkan "Selamat datang!" khusus untuknya). Kaito menarik Luka masuk ke dalam. "Lihat, ada muffin."

Luka mengerjapkan matanya. "Kenapa ada muffin?"

"Karena ini hari ulang tahunmu, bodoh," kata Kaito, tersenyum.

Luka menganga lebar, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Hadiah terbaik dalam hidupku. Trims." (Selamat tinggal, gunting hitam. Kau payah sekali.)

Kaito mencium keningnya, tanda persahabatan terjalin di antara mereka. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Luka tidak bisa menolong tapi tersenyum selebar alam semesta dan tertawa. "Apa ini? Semacam kisah romansa yang begitu klise?"

Kaito menggenggam tangannya erat.

.

(Luka berumur sembilan belas tahun saat ia merasa bahwa ia mungkin sudah mendapatkan keluarga sesungguhnya, yang menyambutnya dengan senyum sehangat kopi di musim dingin dan ucapan _selamat datang_.)

**/ /**

fin

**/ /**

**a/n3: **oke, cukup terburu-buru untuk bagian akhir. bagaimanapun juga gua benar-benar gila karena saya ngetik ini pas gua seharusnya belajar untuk ujian semester. asdfghjkll.  
><strong>an4: **DAN ENDINGNYA EMANG PARAH YAOLOH.**  
>an5: **dan, lalala, gua cinta kalian, flame me please OTL


End file.
